tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fifth-quel
I Have Never done This Camp Series So How Do You Do It Like How Do You Draw The Pics You can draw it in Microsoft paint or any other paint program. Lets hope you have it. Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 21:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. you badly draw pics (but not too bad) on an art prograsm and post them on the page. The user I feel is the best bad drawer wins. [[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 21:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thanks Guys I Got A Paint Program When Will We Start The first Challenge Is it possible for me to be the twelfth player and even the number out? I signed up, but then saw it was closed, so... Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be?Is it Higgnkfe, Alejandro, or will you pick Courtney? 21:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC)higgnkfe tmrw and sure Higg. [[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 21:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) AH. I wanna be in. I should get priority. XD *if you only want 11/12, I'll live* SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok Good Cause I Gotta leave To Do Sometinhg Today and Is It Like At 4 Tomarrow or After Cause I Got Scchool (Just Wondeirng) I was hoping you'd come back Sprink. :( Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 21:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) wow! This camp has come a long way since the original :D!!!! Sierra:But who needs friends when you have a CODY?! 01:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I on behalf of me and Sprink thanks ya! ;D [[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 01:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I remember the first one.... when there were hardly anybody here... XD Tdi Hi 01:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) There were like ten or twelve people in it. XD. Now, they're are a lot more. Sierra:But who needs friends when you have a CODY?! 01:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) There's only 14..... Does anyone know how to make the line thicker on paint? Making sigs means I'm bored...But if anyone else wants one, 23:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) When you select the line option, there should be a picture of different lines. You just select one of those. Of course, it depends on what paint program you have.... SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you edit the thickness of the pencil tool? Or only lines? (Sorry for bugging but my pic sorta sux without bold lines) Making sigs means I'm bored...But if anyone else wants one, 00:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I missed the signups! I've been in 4 of them but I missed the fifth one. Turnertang 22:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Turnertang. I've only been in three. Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 00:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I've only been in one. D: --mtdm doz knot no 02:00, October 13, 2010 (UTC)